


Hell Hunted

by Levi_Rivaille933012



Series: Life Of Hell [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Elizabeth, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the maze incident they thought they would get a break. They were dead wrong. Some very jealous demons kidnapped Ciel. They would trade, sell, hurt, and rape him. He had no idea who any of them were, but little did he know, one of those demons he knew very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

 

 

> _**ELIZABETH'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was currently waiting for Ciel to arrive so I could have sex with him. I loved Ciel from the bottom of my heart but I didn't know if he felt the same. I undressed and layed down on his bed and waited.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I decided to come out and tell her that I didn't like her in the same way that she liked me._ I would have thought she would have figured it out during the maze but apparently she didn't. I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." she called. I gulped and collected my thoughts before walking in.
> 
> She was lying naked on my bed obviously waiting for me to come back. "You might want to put some clothes on." I said. She looked disappointed but she nodded and dressed. _Thank god._
> 
> **_ELIZABETH'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _What's going on? Why did he ask me to get dressed?_ I waited for him to spit it out. "Lizzie... I... uh.... wanted to say.... I'm.... uh..." he started. "Gay." Sebastian finished. He walked in and handed me my tea. "Yes thank you." he said. I just stared at him. _He's gay... I don't know what to say. Great for him but... that means no Ciel for me. I don't know whether to be happy for him or not._
> 
> "I'm sorry Lizzie but you remind me kind of like a sister... and I'm gay but.... I can't be with you... I'm sorry." he said. I tried to calm down but I just couldn't. "So you wait until I am ready to give my full self to you... to tell me that you don't like me. You have been having sex with me because you knew I liked it. Is that why you did it?" I yelled.
> 
> "Look Lizzie I am incredibly sorry but yes. I knew that I was supposed to marry you but I just don't like girls. I also told you, that you remind me more of a sister than a wife or a fiancé." he said. "Well you know what you can go fuck yourself." I yelled. I stormed out of the room and down the hallway. I didn't exactly know why I was so upset because it's good that he knows what he likes.
> 
> I guess I was pissed because I loved him but he loved someone else. Maybe I was just being paranoid and jealous.


	2. From The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, Samuel, Dean, and Jesse are all demons.

 

> _**SARAH'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "You know... that Sebastian... is lucky to have a soul like Ciel's." I said. "I think he's lucky to have such an expensive thing to sell." Dean said. "I would love to hurt that twerp and slowly eat his soul." Samuel said. "I think Sebastian's lucky because of Ciel's body." Lizzie said.
> 
> "Speaking of... how did it go... did you tell him yet?" I asked. "No... he told me he was gay so I didn't get to because I was pissed." she said. "Well that's unfortunate... of course... if he doesn't want to be with you of his own free will.... we can make him." I said. Lizzie pondered the idea and I smiled wickedly.
> 
> "Oh come on Elizabeth.... do you really think your parents would allow him to break the rules... and even if he did... he's only human... you can make him do whatever you want." Jesse said. "It's true... we can all have our fun with him." Dean said. Elizabeth glared at him. "O-Or just you..." he stuttered.
> 
> "Of course I would love to get my hands on him." Samuel said. "But he is betrothed to me." Elizabeth said. "Yes but can't we have some fun with him too?" Samuel asked. Elizabeth glared at him too. "No! He is mine!" she yelled. The boys and I jumped back startled.
> 
> Elizabeth was one of the scariest people I have ever met. Which is saying something because I have been alive for about six hundred years. "So what are you going to do?" I asked. "I think I'll take what's mine and do whatever the hell I want with him." she cackled.
> 
> "One more thing though... what are you going to do... I mean unless you want him to know it's you." Jesse said. "I think I'll make a cover for myself. I can pretend to be someone else... after all I am Elizabeth Midford... I do have the money." she said innocently.
> 
> _**MEY-RIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I wonder what has been up with Sebastian and Ciel lately. Neither of them would talk about what happened but from what I gather they got closer and it was a bad experience._
> 
> I watched as Sebastian and Ciel were talking about some random crap that happened. _So they can talk about what happened when they are alone together but they won't tell us what happened. That's so not fair._
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "So Sebastian.... I've been wondering... I-I mean... I've been wanting to ask you...." I started. "Go ahead. Ask away." he said. "Why did you look so scared when we got kidnapped?" I asked. His face paled and I realized it was probably something that he didn't want to recall. "You don't have to tell me." I quickly added.
> 
> "I'll tell you but only if you tell me why you were crying inside the maze when the place started burning." he said. "Deal." I said. "It was five hundred years ago. Me and my brother were walking out off the woods. My mom yelled at us to run and soon I realized why. But I realized to late. My brother was caught and thrown into a bag. He thrashed around and was hit with a club. I remember getting thrown in a bag as well. My bag had a small hole that I peeped through."
> 
> "I watched as they killed my mother and father. I thrashed around and bit the guys but eventually ended up the way my brother did. I was raised until I was twenty, to fight. I learned how to fight for thirteen years. When me and my brother were twenty they turned us into demons and it hurt like hell." he finished.
> 
> "So when we were kidnapped... and thrown into the bags... you remembered what happened then. Who is your brother?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking." I added. "I did remember that day... and my brother is Claude if you must know." he said. "Oh." I said. "Anyway... I told you my story... now it's your turn." he said.
> 
> _**SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "When I was ten... it was my birthday. My dad was working in his study and my mom told me to wait upstairs in her bedroom while she went downstairs to cook my birthday cake. There was a knock on the door and whoever it was set fire to my house. I ran down the halls screaming for my parents and couldn't find them. The house was burning up around me."
> 
> "Then I ran towards the study and saw my father sitting in his chair and he was dead. That was the last thing I saw before the roof collapsed. I ran away to the woods and was raised by someone else. I eventually ran away again because again someone burned down the house. The only difference was this time I was the only survivor. You see Tanaka survived the family one."
> 
> "I also watched the people who cared for me die. They were yelling at me, telling me to run. But my feet were glued to the ground. It was only when the room in front of me also collapsed, did I realize I needed to get out of there and live. Then I made a contract with you." he finished.
> 
> "That's so sad... I'm sorry Ciel." I apologized. "Hey... you told me your sap story so I told you mine. That was the deal right?" he asked. "Right." I replied.
> 
> **_ELIZABETH'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> I walked up to Ciel's door and knocked on it. I was dressed as someone totally different. "Come in." someone yelled. I walked in, grabbed Ciel's wrist, and knocked him out. "Who the hell are you?" Sebastian asked. "Blaire." I said. Then I left so quick that even the demon Sebastian couldn't catch me.


	3. What's Going On Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of torture in it so if you don't like torture please skip.-Levi

 

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I woke up and was extremely pissed. _I just got out of this crap and thrown right back in. Can I not get a break around here?_ I looked up and had a big black things in front of my face. _What are these?_ I squeezed them and a girl jumped back. She had a huge blush on her face. At first I was confused until I realized what I had grabbed.
> 
> "Oh My God... I am so sorry." I said. "Don't worry about it." she said. That creeped me out a lot. She had purple hair that ran  along her back and ended at her hips. She was thin and her butt was so round and her other... things were as well. She was wearing a black dress that went halfway down her thighs. It had lace at the bottom.
> 
> Her dress was a turtle neck and had no sleeves. She had black sleeves of her own and wore long socks that almost reached the bottom of her dress. She wore a witches hat on top of her head. Her side bangs were as long as the rest of her hair but curled at the tips.
> 
> She was actually very pretty... but her voice sounded familiar. "Are you a witch?" I asked. "No, no Sweety... I'm a demon." she said. She looked me up and down and whistled. "I-I'm gay..." I said. "Oh... well that's too bad." she said. I looked around the room now that my eyes adjusted.
> 
> There were four other people in the room. Three of them were guys and one of them was a girl. The girl introduced herself as Sarah. She was taller than me and pretty. Her hair was a beautiful brown and it was curled. She wore a dark gray shirt with a black over shawl on.
> 
> Samuel was tall and had emerald green eyes. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a baseball outfit. Dean had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a leather jacket with jeans that had holes in them and a dark gray t-shirt. Jesse had black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, biker boots, and jeans with holes in them too.
> 
> The girl I had first seen when I came in here introduced herself as Blaire. "So uh... why am I here?" I asked. "Because we don't think Sebastian should have all of the fun." Samuel said. "So what should we do with him first?" Dean asked. Blaire glared at him. "O-okay... Miss Blaire... do what you want with him first." he said.
> 
> "Let's...hmm... let's get a taste of him shall we." she said with a smirk. She tied me to a chair and refused to let Samuel put a gag in my mouth. "I want to hear him scream..." she said. "Oh and we should disable his head link with Sebastian." Sarah said. "Why it won't kill him. If anything it will only hurt like hell." Blaire replied.
> 
> _What did she mean when she said that it wouldn't kill me? Sebastian said it would. Did he lie?_ "Using the link to much won't kill me?" I asked. "No silly... it just hurts worse and worse until you get full blown migraines and pass out every time." she said. _So he did lie to me. But why?_
> 
> Samuel came back with a cart that had some weapons on it. There was a whip. There were knives, guns, and scoopers. There were needles for tests and wrenches to pull things out. The cart that he pulled out looked like it could inflict tons of damage on a human body.
> 
> "Samuel you can start, since you like selling body parts for things." Blaire said. He grabbed the pliers and walked over to me. He put the pliers around my fingernail and slowly pulled it off. The blood sprayed everywhere. I clenched my teeth to try and contain my screaming. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling.
> 
> He put my fingernail in a plastic bag and grabbed the pliers again. Instead of going for my fingers again he went for my mouth. He pried my mouth open and yanked out a molar tooth. He then grabbed a needle to get some blood. "Should I go for an eyeball now or save it for later?" he asked. "Save it." Dean said.
> 
> Samuel walked away and it was Dean's turn. He looked particularly excited about this part. He grabbed the knife and told the others to exit the room. He ripped open my t-shirt and exposed my bare chest. He ran the blade across my chest and I hissed at the pain.
> 
> He ran it over my chest again but this time it cut deeper... I screamed. _"Ciel... where are you?"_ Sebastian asked through our link. _"I don't know. I am surrounded by demons.... ahhhh."_ I screamed. He cut across my cheek so hard that I began bleeding a lot. He took off my shoe and slid of my socks. "Now for the real fun." he mumbled.
> 
> _"Ciel... hang in there."_ Sebastian said. The link was still on and I could barely hear what Sebastian was saying at the moment. I was to busy screaming at the unbearable pain. Dean slid down to my foot and grabbed the wrench. He wrapped it around my pinky toe and yanked. It didn't loosen so he kept yanking my pinky toe. It began bleeding as the skin tore. And off went my pinky toe.
> 
> He smiled and left. I was crying. My toe hurt so much and I wouldn't stop bleeding. Then in came Jesse. With him, he brought a bucket of bugs. He sat down and took a few bugs out of the bucket. He put the bugs near my ear and they crawled in. They dug around and ate parts of my cheeks and other parts. I could feel them crawling around in my body and it hurt like hell. I was in so much pain and to make matters worse Jesse grabbed my fingers and broke each and every one of them slowly.
> 
> I screamed even louder than before. I knew that my voice wouldn't work tomorrow and my throat was hoarse. My head felt like it was going to explode because of the tiny bugs crawling around and eating. Then Jesse got up and grabbed the gun. I thought he was going to kill me but he smacked me across the face with the gun.
> 
> He smacked me with so much strength that he seemed superhuman. My face began to swell and I screamed and it hurt. He shot my legs and I began crying again. When he left Sarah came in. She was smiling wickedly. "I got permission to do something absolutely evil." she said. She dragged my chair to another room and brought the whip and a pack of matches.
> 
> My eyes widened when I looked at the matches. _Please don't do that... not the fire._ She lit the room up around me and I began to worry. _This is how I'm going to die isn't it. I'm going to die by fire just like everyone that has ever taken care of me has._ She began whipping me while the room burned down around me.
> 
> Then Blaire came in. She looked me in the eye and smiled. "Don't worry... I'm not going to kill you the same way your parents died. We are going to have so much fun." she said.


	4. The Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape... I apologize... I have never written anything like this before so it won't be very good.

 

 

 

 

> _**BLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Ciel looked like he was about to cry, more than he already had that is. I looked him in the eye and smiled. "Don't worry... I'm not going to kill you the same way your parents died. We are going to have so much fun." I said still smiling. Sarah took her leave and I dragged Ciel's chair with me to a guest bedroom.
> 
> We never had any guests but we had some rooms just in case so we could kidnap, rape, hurt, trade, sell, or eat anyone we wanted in our own individual rooms. I knew that I myself couldn't do anything to him but kiss for I am not a male. But... I did ask Samuel to do it for me and do whatever he wishes as he does. The thing about the five of us here is... we are connected. Unless I don't want to... I can feel whatever he feels without actually doing anything.
> 
> I locked the room behind me. I gave him a vial and told him to drink. The wounds on his body had healed instantly. I grabbed a cloth and untied him. He tried fighting back. He bit and kicked and thrashed around but I managed to tie his hands to the bars on the bed with a cloth.
> 
> He looked me in the eyes and I could see the fear and disgust inside of his eyes. I ran my fingers down his chest and smiled. I nuzzled him behind the ear and sniffed. His hair had an amazing smell to it. I always loved being near him. He always smelled like peppermint and it was sweet. I licked up the side of his neck and bit into it. He gasped and I smirked once again biting into his neck.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I know that feeling._ I was brought into a room and forced into the bed. My hands were forced and tied to the bed. Blaire began biting and licking my neck, while one hand roamed my chest and stomach and the other twisted at my nipple. I gasped and she smirked before biting into my neck again.
> 
> I didn't gasp because I enjoyed it. I rather hated this. I gasped because I only knew one person who touched me this way. I opened my mouth to say something and she eagerly thrust her mouth onto mine and kissed. _I definitely know this feeling, these movements, this mouth and taste... but it couldn't be... could it?_
> 
> After she finished kissing me for what seemed like forever, she left and in came Samuel. I wasn't to fond to see him. "Link up baby." he said and Blaire nodded. After she left I asked him what he meant. "Well she can't physically rape you the way she wants to because she isn't a guy but if she links herself to me she can literally feel everything I do to you and what I  myself feel as well." he answered.
> 
> "And your okay with that?" I asked. "Yeah... You see... I like you... your sweet, caring, cute, and good for selling parts which she allowed me to do if I allowed her this. You see?" he said. I just nodded. I honestly couldn't say anything. It was just to weird and creepy.
> 
> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I made sure that the kids restraints were tight enough so that he couldn't slip loose. I felt when Blaire connected to me and I began my work. I began rubbing my erection against his and saw that he didn't look happy at all. _Man this kid is beautiful... I may actually enjoy this anyway._ The thought of actually doing this made me go hard.
> 
> I didn't know what it was about this kid but Blaire was right... he will be fun after all. I kept pushing down on him and told him that he was going to have to at least pretend that he was liking this... or I'd kill him. I even told him he could imagine that Sebastian was doing this to him. At that I felt his erection go hard against my thigh. I smiled down at him.
> 
> I kept dry humping him and he bit his lip. "Don't hold it in... let it out." I said. He shook his head. "Come on... I want to hear those moans and if not that girl... Lizzie was it.... she's going to get it." I said. His eyes widened and I knew that he would do whatever I asked of him. Even if he didn't like her in a relationship kind of way... he still loved her.
> 
> I was growing antsy because I needed a good fuck. I hadn't had one in a long time. I untied his restraints and flipped him over. After I flipped him I tied his restraints again. "Scoot your as up." I said. He moved upward until his hips and ass were pointing up at me. I slowly undid his pants while kissing his neck. I guess I hit a sweet spot because he moaned. "Oh... you like that huh?" I asked. He just tensed up underneath me.
> 
> I couldn't wait much longer so I quickly undid my pants. _I don't know what it was about this kid but he drove me crazy._ Even the idea of being inside him made me groan. I threw my pants across the room and readied myself. I slid one finger in before adding another. "No lube?" he asked. "No... I want the full experience... even if it will hurt you." I said. I added a third and scissored his entrance.
> 
> I pulled my fingers out and positioned my cock at his entrance. I slowly slid in and I heard his breath hitch. I looked over to him and saw his eyes full of disgust. Once I was in I began thrusting back and forth. Then I hit a certain spot and he groaned. Then he realized what he did and muffled it by biting his lip. "I said let me hear you... or else." I said. I aimed to hit that spot over and over again.
> 
> No matter how much he wanted to ignore the sensations he kept moaning. I kept hitting that spot and he groaned and he was not quiet. I was about to thrust again when I came inside of him and he came on the bed. He fell down to relax but I was not done with him yet. "Get up." I said. He didn't budge. "Get up!" I said louder. He still didn't budge.
> 
> I gripped his hips and yanked him up. He whined and tried to put his hips down. But I held them firmly in place. I was holding them so hard that I knew that they would bruise. He still continued to try and relax his hips. I couldn't stand it anymore so I smacked him in the face. He wriggled and tried to escape. He was yanking his hands down despite the blood coming from his wrists.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I hated this. I was forced to do whatever he wanted me to do because he would hurt Lizzie. I loved her like a sister and I just couldn't lose any more family. I yanked my hands down. The restraints were so tight that my wrists began bleeding. I wanted to cry out but I just kept yanking despite how much it hurt.
> 
> I couldn't do this. As he held my hips in place and smacked me I used my fingers to loosen the restraints. When I felt that they were loose enough I began wriggling to get out of his grasp. He put his knees on my calves to hold me in his place. I calmed and thought about what to do. Then it came to me.
> 
> I kicked up and hit his groin. He fell backwards and held his groin groaning. I pulled my hands free and ran for the door. I tried to open it but found that it was locked from the outside. I looked around and found a window. I decided that I was going to break it to get out.
> 
> As I ran toward the window I felt a hand grip my ankle. He yanked me down and dragged me away from the window. I clawed at the carpet trying to get away. I kicked him in the face and ran towards the window again. I felt a hand grip my neck and throw me on the bed. I tried to get up but he got on top of me and held a gun to my side.
> 
> My eyes widened with fear and realized the threat in front of me. I though about what to do. In situations like this I knew that I had to stay calm and come up with a strategy. I leaned forward and kissed him. I cupped my right hand on his face and he deepened the kiss. I used that moment to smack the gun away from him and kick him off of me. I knocked him off the bed and he hit his head against the wall and knocked himself out.
> 
> Then Blaire came in and threw me against the wall. "Hello again... my sweet." she said evilly. My arms were pinned against the wall and I couldn't move. She had my hands above my head and had a hand around my neck. "Get off of me!" I yelled. I wriggled under her grasp and head butted her in the head.
> 
> She stumbled backward holding her head. I ran for the now open door but she pulled me down by my hips. I smacked her in the face and hit her on the head over and over again. I broke her nose and pushed her off of me. I ran for the door and down three flights of stairs. I made my way out the front door and stopped. I had no idea where I was. I turned to run but Blaire had caught up to me.
> 
> She grabbed me from behind and I screamed and smacked her hands. "Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled. "And what... you'll run away. There is no where to run. The nearest building is twenty miles away... looks like your stuck with us." she whispered in my ear tucking my hair behind it.
> 
> "Lier!" I yelled. I pushed my way out of her arms and fell to the floor. I flipped over and she leaned down to pick me up. I slid behind her and yanked her hair. Off came a wig and she fell on top of me, knocking me out. I didn't have time to see what she actually looked like.
> 
> _**BLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I carried him back to the mansion and tied him to a chair. "What are we going to do with him?" Sarah asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Are you going to fix yourself up so that he doesn't know it's you?" Samuel asked. "No... I want him to see me." I said.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When I came to I looked around. I had no idea where I was again. When my eyes adjusted I looked around. I was sitting in a room that looked an awful lot like an interrogation room. Someone came out of the door on the right side of the glass. My eyes widened when I saw Samuel coming toward me. "Go away!" I yelled.
> 
> "Oh no worries. I just came to untie you... It seems that she is a bit fond of you so your lucky." he said. "Who?" I asked. "Blaire... Who else?" he asked. "Oh." I said. I looked towards the door and a lady came in. "I didn't actually think you meant what you said about letting him see who you really were." Samuel said surprised. "Oh come on... I wouldn't lie now would I." she said.
> 
> "Now Scram!" she yelled. Samuel nodded and ran out. "It would seem that I was right after all." I said. I was glad that my voice didn't quiver because I didn't want her to know how surprised and scared I actually was. "How did you figure it out?" she asked. "You sounded the same and the way you touched me... I didn't gasp because I liked it... I gasped because I knew it was something that you would do." I answered.
> 
> "So you really are smarter than I thought you were." she said. "But how?" I asked. "Well I was upset when your family manor burned down and you disappeared. I thought you died. I couldn't deal with that. I had cut myself and a demon came. I made a contract with him. The contract stated that if I were to die... I would become a demon and be with him for eternity after five years had passed. Then I died so he had to wait five years." she answered.
> 
> "Who was the demon?" I asked. "Jesse." she stated. "Oh... that would make sense." I answered. "Why did you do this to me though?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious... I love you Ciel... I care about you more than anything." she said. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you hurt me then?" I asked.
> 
> "Because I loved you... I couldn't let you go... I wanted you to be mine. Since you were human... I was able to do whatever I wanted with you." she said. "But I love you like a sister... I could never love you like that..." I said. "I know but I couldn't let you go." she said. "Haven't you ever heard the saying... If you love someone, sometimes the best thing you can do for them is let them go?" I asked.
> 
> "I have... but it's a lot harder than it seems to let someone you love go." she said. "I know that... Lizzie. You are forgetting that I have lost all of my loved ones. I have gone to school and gotten a girlfriend. It was when another family was taking care of me. I lost them to a fire and my girlfriend as well. I had no family and she was all I had left... and she loved another man... I had to let her go with the rest of my life. Because of that I made a deal with a demon but... I would never hurt her because I know that I thought I loved her but I really didn't... and I let her go... and she was happy." I said.
> 
> "But Ciel I don't think that I love you... I know that I love you. I couldn't dream of being with another." she said. "Elizabeth... you will never know. You won't let me go... for all you know Jesse could be your perfect match. He is waiting for you... you know." I said.
> 
> "I know but, I can't let you go I love you too much." she said tears forming in her eyes. "But I don't love you... I love Sebastian... What would happen if I dated you and died. Elizabeth, you are a demon. I am going to die and you  will be alone." I said. "But Ciel... I can't." she said.
> 
> "Elizabeth I don't love you and I am sorry for that but... you need to move on even if it hurts you because I need to be with my love and you already have one you just haven't realized it yet." I said. "I fucking hate you Ciel. I hope you fucking die!" she yelled. She ran out of the room crying. A couple minutes later Jesse came in and he looked pissed.
> 
> "You hurt Elizabeth... now it's my turn... I hope you have fun... I know I will." he said and he smiled evilly, stalking towards me. I gulped and prepared for what was to come.


	5. The Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse beats the crap out of Ciel for hurting Elizabeth's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hurting Ciel... I can't promise that no harm will happen next chapter but I can try. So if you don't want to see harm come to Ciel please skip.
> 
> There is a thick red liquid that Ciel drinks that heals his body. It is demon blood.

 

 

 

 

 

> _**JESSE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was sitting in another room behind the glass. I was listening to what Ciel would tell Elizabeth. I knew that she was going to be a little bit upset. I didn't want to see her sad. I really loved her and thought of her crying made my stomach twist in knots. She was such a cheery person, it just didn't seem right for her to be sad.
> 
> A couple minutes later she came in crying. I hadn't listened to the last few minutes of their conversation. I asked her what was wrong. "Do whatever you like with him... but make it hurt and I'll tell you about it later." she said. I nodded and walked out. I knew why she wanted me to hurt him but what he said... I had no clue.
> 
> "You hurt Elizabeth... now it's my turn. I hope you have fun... I know I will." I said smiling and stalking towards him. I could literally hear him gulp at the thought of what was to come. Then he closed his eyes. It was probably his way of preparing to be beat.
> 
> "Keep them open... I want you to see everything." I said still smiling like a maniac.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I knew that what was coming was going to be bad but when he told me that he wanted me to see everything... I knew that it would be ten times worse than I thought.
> 
> I was dragged into a dark room that looked an awful lot like a basement. He walked up to me and shackled my wrists and ankles to the wall so that I wouldn't be able to move. "I'll be right back." he said. He left and later came back with trays full of weapons. He grabbed a knife and smiled. I began laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, his face falling into a frown.
> 
> "Are you seriously going to stab me? You need to get more creative." I said still laughing. "Nope... I am going to use an old technique called the Blood Eagle." he said. I stopped laughing. "Doesn't that kill?" I asked. "It's supposed to but since I'm not allowed to kill you I won't rip your lungs out and finish the design." he said.
> 
> He forced me to drink the same liquid as before so that I could finish healing and I wouldn't die from whatever torture he did to me. When I healed after drinking that liquid it was slow and painful. He flipped me over in my chains so that my back was facing him and I couldn't see what was going on.
> 
> _"Where are you?"_ Sebastian asked through our link. I was going to answer but I couldn't because I was just waiting for what was to come. I connected to the link on my side and opened my mouth to answer but screamed instead. _"Just hold on Ciel... you'll be okay... I promise."_ he said worriedly.
> 
> Then our link was cut off. "Sorry... can't have you telling Sebastian where we are... Lizzie's orders. Now where was I... oh yes." he said. He raised the blade. I was trying not to scream but it was nearly impossible. I heard the cracking before I actually felt the pain. He had cut into my back and was now breaking and twisting my rib cage bones into wings. I wasn't dying either because the liquid I took was healing me while he was breaking me.
> 
> I couldn't hear the cracking anymore. I couldn't hear anything over the screams escaping my lips as he cut my back and broke my bones. I had to scream. The pain was unbearable. As I was getting torn apart Dean came in and placed a giant pot of saltwater, the size of him, over a bundle of wood.
> 
> After Jesse was done tearing my back apart he forced me to drink another liquid. This one stopped the healing process and I had a moments worth of relief. "This should stop the healing until... well you'll know in a bit." he said. He dragged me towards the pot and tied my wrists together with a rope that was attached to a pulley. He went to the other side of the pulley and pulled me up until I was hovering over the pot before lowering me into it.
> 
> The salt water immediately ran into my wounds stinging everything inside my body. I felt like my body was on fire and that was before he lit the fire underneath the pot. The water began to boil and the healing kicked in again. My bones slowly twisted back into place and cracking as they did so. The salt was still stinging and the boiling water made it's way into my wound as well and my insides began to burn.
> 
> I felt like my whole body was on fire. I screamed and my eyes began watering at the pain. I have never felt pain like this before. "Stop... please... stop!" I begged. "Already... I am only getting started." he said. My eyes widened before I remembered that there really wasn't much that he could do to me.
> 
> After my back completely healed he raised me up and removed the pot from the room before lowering me once again. He left me dangling just above the ground. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. It is so much easier to tear you apart from all sides when your hanging like this." he said. I gulped nervous for what was to come.
> 
> _**JESSE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I didn't know what I wanted to do to him next. I loved hearing his screams and I love the look of blood but I didn't know what to do. I grabbed another blade and walked around him slowly before I decided what to do. I yanked his pants down his legs and pressed my blade up to his leg. He shivered as the cold blade touched his hot skin.
> 
> I pressed down and shimmied the blade down his leg. I skinned him the way you would peel a potato skin off of the potato. I heard him take a deep breath and looked up to his face to find him clenching his teeth. I smiled wickedly and continued to slide the blade down his leg. I left and came back a few minutes later with lemons, salt, and vinegar. I poured the products onto his leg and he hissed at the pain.
> 
> His skin grew back rapidly and I decided to do something else. I untied him and walked over to a table dragging him behind me. I layed him down on the table and shackled his arms above his head. I then shackled his ankles beneath him. I pulled on the lever and heard the satisfying noise of machines starting up.
> 
> I looked over to Ciel and in a matter of seconds he was being stretched apart. I heard his back popping and heard him sigh which pissed me off. This wasn't supposed to be satisfying. Then I heard him hiss as his shoulders dislocated and his ankles broke. The skin that was showing just above his pants was beginning to tear and blood rushed out. Then I realized if it kept going I would have killed him and I didn't want to upset Lizzie, even though I did want to kill him, so I shut off the machine.
> 
> I moved on to the next device. It was a neck ring that had spikes poking out of it. I put it around his neck knowing that he couldn't do anything with it on. I tied him to a chair and grabbed the ax that was hanging on the wall. Smiling, I walked over to him. He was flexing his foot as the bones began repairing themselves.
> 
> I saw how relieved he was at the moment until he saw me with the ax in my hand. I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. He tried fighting back but he was still tied to the chair so in the end I won and chopped his hand clean off. The blood hit the floor in huge clumps before spilling out but the blood I gave him began healing his hand quickly. Then I remembered we had something that could slow it down.
> 
> I went over to the trays and grabbed a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid which I stuck in his neck. The potion would slow down the demon blood so that it couldn't heal his body as fast. His hand stopped healing as fast as it was before. I picked the knife back up and ran it through his stomach. He gasped and looked down at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I just chuckled and stuck the blade in further before pulling it out.
> 
> Blood spilled from his chest and I stuck my fist in there. I felt around until I found what I was looking for I barely ran my fingernail across his heart and I heard him scream in pain. _It's kind of funny how sensitive the heart is both physically and emotionally._
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was forced to be stretched until my stomach was torn open. My hand was chopped off and I was stabbed in the stomach where Jesse plunged his hand inside and scraped my heart, which hurt like hell. The healing that was going on was very painful as well. My ankle bones were just now finishing up the mending process.
> 
> My shoulders were slowly relocating. My legs inched up more as my stomach reconnected and my hand was just getting to the base of my fingers in their regrowth. But the thing that hurt the worst was my body trying to heal the inside of my body with Jesse's hand still inside wreaking havoc. Pain sprouted out from everywhere it seemed.
> 
> After what felt like eternity he pulled his hand from my stomach. He lowered the ropes off of the pulley. I tried to stand but instantly fell. My body ached so much that I couldn't possibly stand any longer. He grabbed the end of the rope that I was tied to and bound it to an object. I didn't know what he was doing until he turned on the machine he tied the rope to.
> 
> The machine lurched forward dragging me along behind it. I got rashes from the stone ground and I had cuts and gashes that appeared from jagged rocks sticking up from the ground. One hit me in the face right above my left eye. My head started bleeding. I bounced along with it and gained bruises and cuts all over my body.
> 
> My clothes were ripped. Jesse had a hot iron and would poke me with it and burn holes into my skin as I passed. Then he realized that would be to hard. He stopped the machine but I was still on the ground. He burned holes into my flesh, he whipped me, shot me, and even cut parts of my body. I was a bloody mess.
> 
> After he was happy with his handiwork he turned the machine back on and I was once again dragged around. I hit random things that were on the ground getting more cuts. I hit something every time we turned because there was always something there. My cuts burned because of the dirt that managed to find it's way inside. My bruises were bleeding and I kept flipping over as the machine move.
> 
> My face dragged against the ground scraping it so badly that it began bleeding a lot. I coughed up blood and got light headed. I had lost way to much blood. He finally stopped the machine and once again tied me up again with my hands above my head. He smiled at me with an evil glint in his eyes. Then Elizabeth came in. "Wow he beat you up pretty badly." she said. She snapped a picture of me to show me.
> 
> I was a mess of blue, black, purple, and red. You couldn't tell where any of the minor cuts were. In all honesty if it wasn't for the red liquid he gave me I would have died. It was still amazing how I was alive even with that. "So is my hour up?" he asked. "Yes." she said and left.
> 
> _Holy shit... was that really only an hour?_


	6. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All demons have fast reflexes, incredible strength and agility, and are immortal but much like animals, demons have different species. Each species has an ability that none of the others do. Some species allow demons to turn into that animal and have an ability, while others only have an ability. 
> 
> Spider Demons- can turn into a spider and can tear themselves into tiny pieces to become more than one thing. (Claude is a Spider Demon.)
> 
> Crow Demons- can turn into a crow and can talk telepathically to whoever they choose. (Sebastian is a Crow Demon.)
> 
> Cat Demons- can turn into a cat and can fly. (Elizabeth and Sarah are Cat Demons.)
> 
> Shadow Demons- can turn into shadows or just disappear into them. (Dean and Jesse are Shadow Demons.)
> 
> Mind Demons- can't turn into anything but can use compulsion. (Samuel is a Mind Demon.)

 

 

> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Lizzie was pretty upset about what Ciel had told her. She told Jesse that he could do whatever he like to the boy as long as he didn't kill him. I was kind of happy that Ciel hurt Lizzie and she left. Reason number one... because Jesse loves Lizzie and with Ciel out of the way he can finally get her. And reason number two... because now I can take Ciel for myself.
> 
> I walked downstairs to the basement and saw that he was still hanging there by the wrists. I let him down and coaxed him until he finally relaxed. He was fully healed which was good for me because I could have as much fun with him as I wanted. I carried him upstairs to my guest bedroom and layed him out on the bed.
> 
> He was asleep so I decided to let him rest. When he woke up though... we are going to have some fun... or at least I will.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
>  When I finally woke up I found that I was lying in a bed and I was fully healed. I looked around and saw that Samuel was sleeping in a chair. I almost screamed and began freaking out but I knew that I would only wake him up if I did that so I slowly got out of bed and walked to the door.
> 
> I reached the door and looked back to find the chair completely empty. And Samuel was standing right in front of me. I began breathing harder and tried to squirm away from him and do anything to get out of his grasp. I kicked him and bit him but he wouldn't let go. Eventually he calmed me down and I sat on the bed.
> 
> "What do you want?" I asked. "You." he said. I was confused. _What did he mean by 'you'? Did he mean my soul? My body? My heart? What did he mean?_ He walked over to me and looked me in the eye. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "I want to get the hell out of here but seeing as I can't do that... I have absolutely no idea." I answered.
> 
> We sat there in awkward silence for a moment. In all honesty I didn't want to do anything with this guy but if it meant that I wouldn't have to be tortured then so be it. "Let's play a game." he said. "What game?" I asked cautiously. "Twister." he said. I nodded and he left to go get Twister.
> 
> I wanted so badly to run but I knew that if I did that, I would probably end up downstairs being beaten again and I just couldn't handle that. When Samuel came back he layed out the Twister game and handed me a pair of clothes. "Since your old ones are ripped badly. I apologize... these are the only ones we have in your size." he said.
> 
> I looked at the clothes and muttered a thanks before going to the restroom to change. He had handed me a dark blue tank top and some small white booty shorts. I knew as soon as I put them on that they belonged to Lizzie. I walked out of the bathroom and prepared to play Twister.
> 
> _ **SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I knew that Ciel would look cute in the clothes that I picked out for him but when he came out I almost died. He was just so cute that it was too much for me. While he was in the bathroom changing Sarah came upstairs asking what we were doing. I told her that Ciel and I were going to play Twister. She asked if she could join and I agreed.
> 
> When Ciel came out of the bathroom and I almost died of cuteness overload, I saw Sarah blushing and I wanted to murder her. I ignored the thought though and we began playing Twister. When Sarah was spinning and me and Ciel were playing, I couldn't help but scan his body.
> 
> It was gorgeous. Even the little bits than were exposed. I mean his face was one thing but his legs were finely shaped and his arms were moving gracefully with every turn. His stomach was showing since he was upside down at the moment. His skin was pale and seemed to slightly sparkle in the light. For the first time since I had seen him here he was smiling. His pearly white teeth showing and his whole face lit up in delight.
> 
> "I haven't had this much fun in the past three years that I have been alive." he said. "Oh and why is that?" I asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." he said, his smile quickly fading from his face. I had been so distracted by how upset he looked that I missed the next command. "Samuel... you're out." Sarah said.
> 
> After a while we got bored so I decided that we should play another game. It was like truth or dare except there were only dares. We wrote down our dares and stuck them in a hat. I told Sarah that I needed a moment with Ciel alone and she hesitantly agreed. When she did leave though she looked very disappointed.
> 
> I told Ciel to come sit next to me and when he did I looked him in the eye and put my hand on the side of his head. He tried to shake it off but I told him to calm down. I kept looking him in the eyes as I compelled him to do whatever dares he got. He nodded and Sarah came back in.
> 
> I drew first and I had to kiss Sarah for twenty seconds. Then Sarah went. She had to lick someone else's foot. Ciel went and he drew one that said he had to act like a dog until his next turn. We kept playing until there were only three dares left to do. I drew one and it said that I had to lick the toilet seat. I walked in there and licked it. It's not like any of us uses it anyway.
> 
> Sarah drew next. She had to sing everything until the game was over. I knew what the last dare read. I was the one who wrote it. It was also the reason why I compelled Ciel to do every dare that he got because somehow I knew that he was going to get that dare.
> 
> He opened up his dare and his face paled. "What's it say?" Sarah asked. "Do you have a DXM machine in here?" he asked. I walked over to the closet and pulled it out. I plugged it in and sat back. "You still didn't answer my question... what does it say?" Sarah asked.
> 
> Ciel handed her the note and she gulped. "Well, I guess we have to watch." she said. Ciel nodded and gulped. I could tell that if I hadn't compelled him to do all of his dares, he wouldn't do this one. He slowly slid down his clothes while me and Sarah picked a song.
> 
> When he was ready Ciel began dancing, naked, in front of us, while we had to watch. I wanted this. I liked Ciel, a lot more than I would like to admit. By the way Sarah was looking at him I could tell she did too. There was just something about this kid that makes us demons crazy about him.
> 
> I like him and I have never loved or even liked anyone before. The same goes for Sarah too. Lizzie was supposed to be married to him so that makes sense. Dean didn't seem too happy when he first met him. At first he was excited about hurting the kid but when he came back he had a dull, sad look in his eyes.
> 
> Hell, even Sebastian who vowed never to love someone again fell in love with him. This kid is just a magnet. Not even we demons could resist him. _What about you, Ciel, makes me want to ignore everything that I have ever said or done in my life to prevent me from falling in love? What makes you so special?_


	7. Running Away

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I hated being here. I knew what Samuel compelled me to do and I was very unhappy with that. I waited for all the demons to go down to the basement and hang out for a while. When they did that, I took my chance and ran for the front door. I didn't hear them behind me so I kept running. I ran out into the woods that were surrounding the mansion I was stuck at.
> 
> I looked around and saw that everything looked the same. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know my surroundings and everything looked the same.  I began to walk in random directions and hope that I would get away from the mansion but everywhere I went there were creepy things crawling around.
> 
> There were bunnies with the head of a snake and the tail of a lizard. There were bears with snake bodies, wolf heads, and the body of an elephant. The only normal thing about any of the animals around was their paws. They all had the paws of the original animal. They were also the same size.
> 
> Then there were these other things. They were all different sizes but all looked the same. They were a little transparent but I could still see the colors on them. They had circular bodies that were green and had two big muscular red arms with white swirls on them. They had big red noses and pointy teeth. Their eyes were white and had tiny pupils and they had red swirls above them. They also had a tail. It looked like a tail that belonged to a devil's costume. They also had three red spikes on there head.
> 
> They didn't look very dangerous to me but then I saw a rabbit hop by. The thing picked it up, ripped it in half, and swallowed it whole. Then it bolted off into the woods and it was fast. There were other strange creatures too. Some of them took human form. They all looked different but one stuck out in my mind. There was a guy with white hair and rich kid clothes. He had piercings above his eyebrows and one below his bottom lip.
> 
> He had pointy teeth and sharp claws that elongated from his nails. His ears were pointy like an elf and he had rams horns on the side of his head. The tips of the horns were covered in blood and he was surrounded by these strange looking bugs. The bugs were black and had a demon looking tail like the other things did. The humanoid creature in front of me had a tail like that too.
> 
> The bugs also had spikes sprouting out from their small circular bodies and had two wide green eyes with tiny pupils and a tiny green mouth that was shaped like an 'o'. That wasn't it either. As I ventured further into the woods I saw other things. One of them was big and tan. It had a ton of stitches. It had two heads too. One had black eye sockets and a mouth that was torn open and couldn't close.
> 
> It had pointy teeth and holes in it's body with rotting meat spilling from the open skin. The other head had nothing but stitches on it. It's tail was about the size of me and was pitch black. It lunged for me and tried to kill me but another strange thing jumped in front of me. It was small, like a toddler, and was wearing what looked like an apron. His skin was pale and he had large ears. His ears and back were purple.
> 
> He had two horns sprouting from his forehead. He had a giant red nose and bright yellow eyes. He had a purple beard. His chest was showing and in that moment I realized that the apron only covered part of his body. The bottom half of him was purple like the rest of him. He had a permanent blush and looked pissed.
> 
> He wore makeshift gloves and had a purple tail too. He attacked the thing in front of it and it disappeared and dissolved into dust. There were dogs that smelled of rotting flesh and had green, red, and brown fungi growing all over them. The little guy that saved my life grabbed my hand and began dragging me away from the dead dogs.
> 
> There was another humanoid like thing too. He had the face of a human and he had horns that sprouted from the side of his head. He had wings sprouting from his back and had a very bored expression. He had horse hooves for feet and was very muscular. When I saw him I gulped. I felt like he could smash me to a pulp in an instant if he felt like it.
> 
> The little guy just kept dragging me behind him until there was nothing but woods around. We sat on the rock trying to catch our breath. "Who... are... you?" I breathed. He squeaked and I realized that he couldn't speak English. "What were those things?" I asked. He had an idea and went to the sand by my feet.
> 
> I leaned over to see what he was doing. He wrote Demons in the sand. "I thought demons looked like people and just had extra powers." I said. He shook his head. Well that was something I found very interesting. I wondered if Sebastian knew about this. I thanked him and tried to find my way out of the forest but I found myself back at the mansion. I turned around and kept walking forward and again found myself at the mansion.
> 
> "That's impossible." I muttered. I turned around and walked straight forward again but again found myself at the mansion. I turned around and had a giant thing in my face. It had the head of a flower and the body of a snake and had a mermaid tail. It had bright yellow eyes and five arms.
> 
> It was about eight feet tall. It was huge and there didn't seem to be a way around it. The thing lunged for me. It hit me thousands of times until I was lying on the floor wondering how I was still alive. Blue flames erupted from it's body and it lunged for me again this time for the kill. But just before it could kill me someone sweeped me off of my feet and ran for the mansion.
> 
> I didn't want to go back there but at least there I knew I wouldn't die. I looked up to find Sarah cradling me in her arms. She layed me down on her bed and I just lay there slowly dying. She ran around the manor trying to find the potion that could heal me. I coughed and blood came out of my mouth. I winced at the pain I felt as I continued coughing.
> 
> Sarah came back and told me she couldn't find the potion. I asked her if I could have one last favor. She nodded and I asked her to get Elizabeth. A couple minutes later Elizabeth was in my room by my side, crying. "Please... don't cry. It's bound to happen to everyone sooner or later." I said coughing again.
> 
> "I know but your last few days have been torture and now you'll be... you'll be..." she sobbed. I leaned up and kissed her weakly. I didn't like girls but I knew she wanted this. She lowered with me as I rested my head on the pillow again. She grabbed my hand and wept. "I don't want you to go." she cried. "I know..." I said.
> 
> I closed my eyes and smiled at her. I opened them again and took my last breath. My hand went limp in her hands and I knew that I had died.


	8. Afterlife?

 

> _We walked along the pier coming up with ideas of what to do. "How about we go to the fair?" he asked. "Yeah... I'd like that a lot." I agreed. He grabbed my hand and we continued walking. It was a nice day. There were birds chirping and there was a slight summer breeze. We continued walking and before I knew it, it was cold and dark. I went back above water and took a breath laughing. "Hey!" I yelled, still laughing._
> 
> _I tried to pull myself up but couldn't so I stretched my hand out for his assistance. He grabbed my hand and I yanked him into the water with me. At first he seemed upset but he seemed to relax when he realized that I was joking around. "So how about we go to that fair now?" he asked. "Yeah." I agreed. We got out and headed towards the fair._
> 
> _Even if it was just a slight breeze I was freezing. He pulled me close and hugged me tight to try and warm me up. It didn't really help considering he was wet too but I decided not to tell him that. It didn't matter if I wanted to be close to him right? We walked all the way down to the fair where he bought me some cotton candy._
> 
> _We got on the spinning teacups and I couldn't stop laughing when we got off. I mean who wouldn't when he looked like he was about to hurl. His eyes were crossed and he was holding his stomach. "Never... getting on that... again." he said. I just laughed even more. He was so adorable._
> 
> _We walked around the park for a little while, talking and eating food. I saw a face painting station and I ran over there. I was fourteen after all. I decided that I didn't like any of the designs and settled for a tattoo instead. I waited for them to put it on and saw him standing there with his shining with delight._
> 
> _He was smiling. "Why are you smiling so much?" I asked. "No reason other than the fact that I am happy." he said. I nodded and got up. We continued walking around the park. Eventually it got dark out and I saw the lights start turning on. "Let's get on the Ferris Wheel." I said. He agreed and we rode it to the top where it stopped._
> 
> _He leaned over and kissed me. It was the first sign showing that he actually did care for me. I didn't take it seriously though because it was so long ago. I had actually forgotten all about it. When we got off of the Ferris Wheel, we walked back to my manor. We walked in and were chatting. I had laughed all night but I still haven't smiled since I have met him._
> 
> _Then I was told my fiancé was sleeping over and I mentally grunted. I knew that I would be forced to either sleep with her or sleep uncomfortably somewhere else. I chose the latter._
> 
> \-----------------------------------------Different Time--------------------------------------------------------
> 
> _I ran quickly through the woods avoiding the thieves. They liked mugging me and knew I went by that place all the time. I never was able to walk home and avoid being mugged. I hated it. They chased me down and I frantically searched for a place to hide. I didn't want them taking my stuff from me._
> 
> _I found a log that had a hole in it. I ran over and managed to squirm my way inside. I sat there silently hoping that the thieves would run and keep looking for me elsewhere. I doubted it though. I sat there and waited and after a while I couldn't hear them anymore. I was about to crawl out when I saw an eyeball look through the tiny hole that I managed to squirm through._
> 
> _He grabbed my leg and dragged me out by my ankle. He dragged me across the ground and I hit tons of rocks. He threw me in a tight closet and locked me in there. I heard him arguing with someone else, but what they were arguing about, I had no clue. I just sat there silently crying._
> 
> _Then the closet door swung open and I looked away. The light was very bright. When my eyes adjusted I looked up and saw him standing there. He was smiling and his hand was outstretched towards me. Then thieves were all tied up in the corner of the room and had a look of fear in their eyes._
> 
> _I laughed and took his outstretched hand and he helped me up. He walked with me back to my manor and asked if I was okay. I just nodded and we continued walking._
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------Another Time---------------------------------------------
> 
> _It was dark out and I was walking with my parents. They smiled down at me and hugged me. I looked around and asked them if we could go swimming. "No honey... it will be too cold." My mother said. I frowned and sat down by the campfire when we arrived at our campsite. My dog ran up to me and licked my face trying to cheer me up._
> 
> _It worked because I smiled and began laughing. My dad pulled me close to him and hugged me tight. I just curled into his warmth and smiled. I was so happy to be here with my parents in this moment. I imagined what it would be like if we were at home instead of here. I could imagine my dad working and my dog running around as my mom watched me and my friend play around together._
> 
> _I was enjoying this much better than I would be enjoying be at home right now. My mom pointed to the sky and told me to watch. I looked up just as the first firecracker lit up the sky in a colorful explosion. "Happy Fourth of July." my father said. I smiled and ate my dinner while watching the fireworks explode above our heads._
> 
> _Tonight was a nice night._
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------Another Time---------------------------------------------
> 
> _I sat down and listened to my father play the piano. I have always wanted to learn how to play piano. It sounded sweet and melodic. One time I had actually asked him how to play and he just told me that it was in out blood. I walked up to him again and this time asked him if I could play. He nodded and sat me on his lap._
> 
> _He showed me how to use the keys and then he just let me play. I played a sweet little song that I remembered from somewhere. When I was done he clapped his hands together and smiled. "That was very good." he said, smiling. He picked me up and we danced around the living room together. I smiled and laughed._
> 
> _We sang songs and then just sat and enjoyed each other's company. It was nice. A few days later it was Christmas and we were opening presents and singing Christmas carols all night long. That week was one of the best moments of my life._
> 
> _\-------------------------------------------------_ Right Now In Reality-------------------------------------------
> 
> _**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Elizabeth was crying over Ciel's body while Sarah and Samuel were chatting about... something. (You guys will find out later.) Jesse was trying to comfort Elizabeth and tell her everything will be fine while Dean was silently listening to the conversations of both parties.
> 
> Everything seemed sad in that manor. After all Elizabeth hadn't meant to kill him in the first place. She just wanted to have her fun with him.
> 
> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "We should tell them..." I said. "They will find out soon enough." Sarah said, shaking her head. "But..." I started. "Just let them have some time. He wont be the same when he wakes up anyway." Sarah said. "Your right. Good bye to one Ciel hello to the next." I said.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I gasped taking in a deep breath of air startling Lizzie who was still crying over me. "How am I... this isn't possible... How am I even here right now?" I asked confused. "I have no idea." Lizzie said. "I do." Samuel said walking into the room. "How am I here?" I asked again.
> 
> "You're a..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to.


	9. I'm A What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Hell Hunted:
> 
> "How am I here?" I asked again.  
> "Your a..."

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "I thought we agreed to let him find out on his own." Sarah said walking in. "But he's awake now, So why can't I tell him?" Samuel asked. "Because he needs to find out on his own." she said. "I'm confused. Can you please tell me what I am?" I asked. "No." Sarah said. She looked Lizzie in the eyes and Lizzie seemed to understand. She ran out of the room crying.
> 
> "I'm kind of hungry... may I have something to eat please?" I asked. Samuel nodded and walked out to get some food. He came back and handed me a sandwich. I took a bite and nearly puked. "This is disgusting. Why is it so gross?" I asked. Samuel looked at Sarah with pleading eyes and she shook her head. Dean was just sitting in the background laughing.
> 
> Samuel left and this time brought in some other foods. "We all can eat different things but not everything... here are some things you can try to eat." he said. I looked at him confused. Out of everything I had been given the only things that tasted like I could eat it were Macaroni and Cheese, Chocolate cake, Lasagna, and Scones. The only drinks that I could keep down were Tea and Water.
> 
> I nearly puked while eating anything else. I could also eat anything that had a lot of spice but I didn't really care for heat. I got out of the bed and tripped. I cut my leg on the side of the bed but it healed quickly. _What the hell is going on? I suddenly had to puke so I ran to the bathroom with speed that I have only ever seen a demon, a reaper, and an animal use._
> 
> I puked and looked up into the mirror after washing my hands and saw that I still had a contract. My eye shined a color and quickly faded. It changed and changed back so quickly that I didn't see what color that it changed to. I spent the rest of the day playing games with Sarah and Samuel.
> 
> I went to the bedroom to go to sleep but I just couldn't. I wasn't able to sleep and I didn't know why.
> 
> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "How did this even happen?" I asked. "Remember when Jesse beat the living shit out of him?" she asked. I nodded and she continued. "Well he gave him a lot of that healing stuff. Do you know what it is?" she asked. I nodded. "Then he died within the next two days. That's how." she finished.
> 
> "What the hell? How long will it be until he realizes?" I asked. "I have no clue." she said. Just then Ciel walked into the room. "Hey dude... sorry but can we do something. I can't sleep." he said. I nodded and decided to play truth or dare. "Truth or Dare Samuel?" he asked. "Truth." I said. "Is it true you can't tell me what happened?" he asked. "Yes." I said.
> 
> "Truth or Dare Sarah?" I asked. "Dare." she replied. I leaned in to her and whispered in her ear what I dared her to do. "I dare you to let me tell him what he is if he asks." I whispered. "Okay..." she said hesitantly. I leaned back and waited. "Truth or Dare Ciel?" she asked.
> 
> "Dare." he said. "I dare you to jump around for ten seconds." she said. When he was done jumping around he sat back down and looked at me seriously. "Truth or Dare Samuel?" he asked. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to tell me what I turned into." he said. I looked at Sarah and smirked.
> 
> "Your a demon." I said. "I'M A WHAT!?" he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter so the temporary note is now gone. Thank you for reading and supporting.


	10. Getting Used To It

> _**ELIZABETH'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Oh my god. He is a fucking demon. What the hell. I didn't want this to happen to him. I just wanted to have fun with him. I just wanted to do whatever I wanted to do with him that I couldn't do at his manor. I didn't want... this._
> 
> I walked into Samuel's room to grab Sarah and talk to her when I heard Ciel dare Samuel to tell him what he was. I heard Samuel tell him and I stood there shocked, just staring at them from the door. "How the hell did this happen?" I asked. "Well remember when Jesse beat the living shit out of him?" Samuel asked.
> 
> I nodded my head. Obviously I knew about it. I mean I was the one who told him to do it. "Well he gave him a lot of demon blood to heal his wounds so that he could torture him more." Samuel said. "Then he died with it in his system within the next two days so that's how he became a demon." Sarah finished.
> 
> "What the fuck. I still can't believe that this happened." I said. "Is that why food tastes so disgusting to me, aside from a few obviously?" he asked. "Yes. Like I said earlier, we can all eat different things." Samuel said. "Fortunately for me I can eat scones so I can actually have a proper breakfast." he said.
> 
> "Can one demon sense that there is another one?" he asked. "Nope." Sarah said. "Yeah I mean I didn't even realize you were a demon until he said anything about it." I said. "That's true." he said.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> __ _This is a good thing. I mean being a demon is going to be awesome and crappy at the same time. The good thing is Sebastian won't find out until I tell him or do something that shows that I am a demon. I hope this won't suck as much as I think it will be._
> 
> I got tired of listening to all this demon crap so I took off to find something to do. I wanted to see if I actually was a demon. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I angled the knife at my stomach. I stabbed my stomach and it broke, and I'm not talking about my stomach.
> 
> The knife shattered onto the floor. I just sat down, gripping my hair, crying. _I really am a monster. I am going to have to leave almost everyone I love. Almost. I'll still have Sebastian if he doesn't leave me for being a demon._


	11. Singing And Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel agrees to play the Voice with Elizabeth, Sarah, Dean, Jesse, and Samuel. Samuel hears him sing and fall in love with him even more but what happens when Sarah does too?

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
>  I was lying on the ground and trying not to keep crying. I can't eat anything that I would want too which sucked. I was sitting there and somethings I would have loved to be a demon for but other things that are going to happen, I am going to dread doing. I would have loved to be a demon when Grell murdered Madame Red. I would have been able to do something about it.
> 
> But thinking of upcoming events sucks. I would have to pretend to sleep every night when Sebastian put me to bed. I would have to find a way to eat that food without puking. Sarah came in and asked me if I wanted to play the voice. I nodded and walked into the living room where the rest of the demons were waiting. It was my turn so I picked a song and began to sing.
> 
> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was already pissed today about one thing. I pissed to find that Ciel had turned into a demon because Jesse wanted to torture him more. When Ciel started singing though... all of my anger just disappeared. His voice sounded so sweet and calm. He chose to sing Close Your Eyes by Michael Buble and actually sounded a lot like him.
> 
> I didn't care about anything after that, until I looked over and saw Sarah staring dreamy eyed at Ciel. I burned with anger. I wanted to murder her. When Ciel finished singing he asked me and Sarah to talk. We walked into another room and he asked us what he wanted too.
> 
> "How do I make sure Sebastian doesn't know that I'm a demon when I can't eat most of the foods he gives me?" he asked. "Follow us. We can help you with that stuff." I said. Sarah glared at me. Ciel nodded and followed us to the kitchen. Sarah pulled him over and walked up to the cupboard. He couldn't eat bread so that's what we grabbed.
> 
> She couldn't eat bread either. "I can't eat bread either. It makes me puke too." she said. She stuffed the bread in her mouth and looked like she ate it. "H-How are you not puking if you can't eat it?" he asked. "You put it in your mouth and immediately put it off to the side and pretend to chew on it. Then swallow it whole. Make sure you puke it out later otherwise you will get really sick." she said.
> 
> Ciel nodded and tried and did it successfully. He thanked her with a sparkle in his eyes. She looked at me and with a please look stuck her tongue out at me causing me to become even angrier than before. She looked very pleased with herself. "How do I sleep when he's around?" Ciel asked.
> 
> I had the answer to this one. "You can't fall asleep all the time only occasionally but you can pretend to snore and mumble things in your sleep like you do when you really are so he won't figure it out." I said. "Thanks." he said hugging me. I looked over at Sarah triumphantly and smiled. Her eyes burned with anger.
> 
> After Ciel left to continue playing the game I couldn't help laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh nothing... just the fact that you are in love with Ciel and he doesn't like girls at all." I laughed out. Sarah's face paled when she realized I was right. "Well I'll just have to change that." she said and I stopped laughing.


	12. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarah asks ciel if he wants to play a game. "You don't like girls or Samuel so let's play a game to pass the time. Let's see which one of us can kiss you first... of your own free will." she said.

 

 

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I had no idea what Samuel and Sarah were talking about. I just know that Samuel was laughing his butt off and Sarah said something causing him to stop. _I wonder what she said._ They walked back into the room in which I was standing and we all stood there uncomfortably.
> 
> "So uh... what do you want to do?" I asked. "Do you wanna play a game?" Sarah asked. "What kind of game." I asked. "We can see who will kiss you of your own free will first." she replied. I opened my mouth to protest but she butted in so I closed my mouth. "Don't worry... it won't be easy I mean you are gay and don't like Samuel so this will be hard for us and you get to enjoy watching us fail." she added.
> 
> I considered this for a moment before agreeing. As soon as I agreed they both ran off to go and get something or do something to please me I guess.
> 
> _**SARAH'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was so delighted to know that Ciel was actually bored enough to do this. I might actually be able to brag about it to Samuel... again. _So what if you got to have sex with him... I am going to win this game._ I ran and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "What do you want?" she asked. "I want to know what Ciel likes." I said.
> 
> "Well he likes cake, demon hounds, and Sebastian." she said. "Can't do the first or the last one but a demon hound works." I said and ran down stairs and into the woods to find a demon hound.
> 
> **_SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> I realized that the foods he could eat were similar to Italian foods so I set up a nice dinner. I asked Dean if he could keep both Ciel and Sarah out of the kitchen until I said otherwise and he agreed. I grabbed an Italian cookbook and began cooking what looked really good. The dish I had picked out was a pasta with sausage, fennel, and ricotta.
> 
> I grabbed the necessary ingredients and prepped for the meal. I figured that he would be able to eat this but I wanted to know for sure. I asked dean to take a spoonful of it to Ciel and see if he could taste it. I also told him not to tell him why he was eating it and if Ciel insisted on knowing, I told him to lie.
> 
> He nodded before walking off and giving Ciel the food. He came back minutes later telling me that Ciel was able to eat it.
> 
> _**SARAH'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I walked around for hours trying to find a demon hound but couldn't find one. I asked the other demons in the surrounding forest if they knew where one was and they all said no. I was beginning to get extremely frustrated so I sat down on what I thought was a rock. Then I moved up and down and realized that I was sitting on a breathing thing.
> 
> I jumped off and looked at it. There was this huge, grey, fuzzy thing lying on the ground. He had ears, a snout, and a tail that looked like a dog. He slowly woke up from the nap that I disturbed and I saw red beaming eyes. I knew that it was a demon hound. After chasing it around for hours I finally seemed to calm it down, and I brought it back to the manor.
> 
> I walked up to Ciel's room and heard chattering on the other side. I could make out two voices. One that belonged to Ciel had thanked the other for the meal. He was glad that he could actually eat it. The other voice belonged to Samuel. I wondered what he was doing in there so I barged in with the demon hound trailing behind me.
> 
> At first both Samuel and Ciel seemed shocked but then Ciel noticed that I had a demon hound with me and jumped up. He ran behind me and cuddled with the hound. "Where will he stay?" Ciel asked. "He can sleep in your bed." I answered. I beamed thinking that I had won but all I received from Ciel was a hug.
> 
> My face fell into a frown of disappointment but when I realized that he did the same to Samuel I lightened up a bit. _I can still win this competition._
> 
>  
> 
>  


	13. Dreams Can Be Important

> _These weren't the school bullies that I was used to running from. I am in the real world now. There will be real people wanting to hurt me. It wasn't fair. Everyone wanted something from me but I didn't know what. Life was unfair... I knew that now more than ever. I couldn't just run away from my problems._
> 
> _I ducked behind a trash can hoping they didn't see me. That hope instantly faded when I saw a tall figure looming over me. He leaned down and beat me in the face. He hit me and kicked me until I was a sobbing, bloody mess begging them to stop. He smiled down at me with a wicked smile on his face. I kicked him and ran as fast as I could into the woods. These were my second family's murderers._
> 
> _I ran and ran, remembering that I could make a contract with a demon. I hated myself for stooping this low but I had no choice. I was severely injured and couldn't make it on my own in this strange and cruel world. So I made a deal. Years later we were pulled into a game and forced to admit that we loved each other._
> 
> _After that cruel game, we went home and relaxed. We went out and tried to ignore all the questions thrown at us. We pretended as nothing happened. I pretended to love my fiancé and he pretended to love no one, but our time spent apart lead to my feelings for him growing stronger. I still refused to listen to myself._
> 
> _I refused to listen to the want and need that I felt boiling inside me. I ignored the loving looks he would give me and he knew that I had to do what was right. He seemed more sad though and it broke my heart but I kept up my façade. I ignored the pain in my chest and the disgust I felt being around her. I kept pretending, lying to myself. I had to do what was right even if it hurt._
> 
> _Then she left for a while with her parents and the servants had some time off. They had fun doing as much as they could and I was left alone with him. We talked for a long while and got to know each other more. He found out the true meanings in why I agreed to give myself over to him. We talked about the game and what it did. We never talked about the one subject that could wound us both._
> 
> _Finally the servants came around to put us to bed and somehow she got into the house without my noticing. She had crawled into my bed and had fallen asleep so I was forced to sleep somewhere else yet again. Eventually he found out and gave me his bed since he hardly ever slept. He sat in the chair in the kitchen and waited all night._
> 
> _I woke up early and went into the kitchen to grab some food for breakfast and saw him, sleeping in the chair. His face was peaceful and him breathing even. His hair fell across his face. I had the urge to brush it out of his face and kiss his forehead but I knew that would awaken him. I also knew that it was against what I have been trying to do ever since we got back._
> 
> _But as I looked at his sleeping form I decided that he was the one I wanted to be with. I was going to tell her that I didn't want to be with her and that I was indeed gay. I placed my cup down silently and began cleaning up around the manor. I knew that it was his job but I didn't want to wake up in fear that he wouldn't allow me to do anything. I couldn't possibly make him do everything._
> 
> _As I cleaned I thought about it again. Did I really want to tell her that I wasn't in love. I then decided against it once again. I fell off of the balcony from where I was standing and he ran over to me and caught me. I looked confused as to why he would do such a thing. He could have me faster if he did that._
> 
> _I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. His red eyes gleaming with emotions. He looked gorgeous. I leaned up and kissed him slightly and his lips moved against mine. I couldn't hold back. It was only when there was a knock on the front door that I pulled away. He placed me down and I glanced at him apologetically. I ran for the door telling myself that I couldn't be with him even if that's what I desired the most._
> 
> _I kept ignoring the feelings I had, telling myself I wouldn't fall any further in love with him but I knew, deep down, that when I had kissed him... that was all I needed to make me fall in love with him completely. I tried to continue and ignore the feelings I had and felt ashamed that I felt them. I knew that he knew that as well and I could see it in his eyes._
> 
> _I smiled sadly and turned towards the door once again and opened it. She came running in and smiled brightly. She was happy to be here with me and I could tell, unfortunately I didn't feel the same. I told her I had things to do and she said she would wait for me up in my room. I nodded and walked into another room._
> 
> _He knew what was coming and walked in sadly after me. I explained to him how I felt and what was going to happen and he solemnly agreed. I thanked him for understanding before running upstairs to where she was waiting. I was going to be with her. I had to be with her. That's the rule. It felt so wrong though._
> 
> _I walked into the room and saw her lying there, naked on my bed and I decided right then and there that I didn't want this. I told her and she was extremely upset and she took off. I wondered what I had just done when he came in. We sat there and talked for what seemed like hours before the subject I was waiting for came up. I didn't want to talk about it but I knew that I had to sooner or later._
> 
> _"So had did she take it?" he asked. "Not very well as you can tell. She just took off." I said. "Do you regret it?" he asked. "No." I answered simply. "And why is that?" he asked. "Because now I can be with you." I replied turning away. I didn't want him to see me blushing. He grabbed my chin and gently turned my face towards him. I was still blushing and before I knew it soft, warm lips crashed onto mine._
> 
> _I kissed him back, closing my eyes, and drowning if his affections. He pulled away and my eyes fluttered open. I didn't even realize what had just happened for a moment but when I did I blushed a deep red. "Do you love me?" he asked. I blushed deeper and nodded. "And you... do you love me?" I asked._
> 
> _He nodded. "Then promise me something." he said. "What?" I asked. "Only love and kiss me the way that you just did... please?" he asked. I was shocked to hear him say that but I knew that I would be able to keep this promise. "I promise." I replied. He smiled and helped me to my feet. "Well it's about time that you retire." he said. I nodded in agreement just realizing how sleepy I was._
> 
> _I layed down in bed and began drifting asleep. I was shivering slightly from the cool night air inside the manor. Then I felt something warm cuddling behind me. I smiled and he brought me in closer. "Good night." he said. "Good night." I mumbled back. I then fell asleep with his body warmth the only thing to warm me up both physically and emotionally._
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The bright morning light was shining through the window and the heat that was running through me belonged to this huge fuzzy thing lying next to me. At first I was confused as to where I was but when I remembered my heart sank. I realized that I wasn't at home with him. I was lying in some stranger's bed with a demon hound on my lap.
> 
> I sat up drearily and jumped back with surprise when I saw a slender figure at the foot of my bed. I couldn't see who it was at first but when I did I died a little more inside. "Morning sleepyhead." he said. "Morning... how come I can still sleep?" I asked. "Well when you are a demon you only get one month to sleep every year. Some sleep all month long. Others only sleep at night but you get the idea." he said.
> 
> "Yeah." I mumbled. He poured me some tea and handed me a scone. I ate the scone quickly and grimaced when I drank the tea. "Is there something wrong with the tea?" he asked. "It's not as good as I'm used to." I admitted. "Here." Sarah said coming in with a tray of tea. She handed it to me and I drank the tea thanking her.
> 
> "That's a bit better." I said. "Thanks." she mumbled. Then they both left to try and beat each other at this game. I couldn't help but wonder what was in it for me.


	14. Plans

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I knew that Samuel and Sarah were going to do everything in their power to make me kiss them so I didn't tell them the two things that made me happy. Only Sebastian, my servants, and Elizabeth did. I made Lizzie promise not to tell them that I liked those things. I wanted to see if they could figure it out on their own.
> 
> Sarah came in a few minutes later and was smiling. Samuel did as well. They were about to say something but I needed to ask about something first. "What are the rules of the game?" I asked. They looked confused for a moment before remembering what I was talking about. "We told you earlier... the first one to kiss you of your own free will wins." Sarah said.
> 
> "But that's not it. What do you win?" I asked. "Well... we get to kiss you." Samuel answered. "Okay... let me ask again. What do you win?" I asked. "Bragging rights." Sarah answered. "What about me... what do I get out of this?" I asked. "We'll hand you over to Sebastian." Samuel said. My eyes lit up before I remembered that they were demons.
> 
> "How do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked. "I promise." they said in unison. "Fine... what are we doing?" I asked. "Well I was planning to take you bowling..." Sarah said. "And I was planning to have a water balloon fight." Samuel said. I tried not to show that I was excited. I didn't want to tell them because I wanted to see if they could figure it out on their own and apparently they did. Unless...
> 
> "Excuse me a minute... I need to talk to Lizzie." I said. I rushed downstairs and into Lizzie's room. "Did you tell them?" I asked. "Yes." she said simply. "Why? I told you not to." I yelled. "Because it will be more interesting that way." she said. "Ugh." I groaned and stormed out. It was useless. I think she just wants to see me suffer.
> 
> I went back up to Samuel's room where they were still standing. "Isn't there a time limit to see who I kiss first?" I asked. "Nope." she said. Great so I could literally be here forever. "So which one are we going to do first?" Sarah asked. "Well I have something else planned before we go have a water balloon fight." Samuel suggested. "Really? And I had something planned before bowling" Sarah said.
> 
> "Well are you going to tell me?" I asked. "I was planning on Scuba Diving." Samuel answered. "And I was planning on roller skating." Sarah said. "Which one's first?" they both asked. "Well we can do the dry ones first and the wetter ones later so that we don't wet any floors." I answered. "Smart idea." Samuel said.
> 
> "Are we roller skating or bowling first?" Sarah asked. "Well roller skating will tire our legs out and it wouldn't be fun to go bowling with hurt and tired legs. So let's go bowling first." I suggested. "Again a really smart idea." Samuel said. We went to the bowling alley and the clerk asked if we needed bumpers. "Look I may look like a kid and I may be short like one too but I am sixteen and don't need any bumpers." I said angrily. "Okay. No bumpers." he said nervously.
> 
> We walked over to our lane and began bowling. Sarah was first, then Samuel, then me. Sarah went and she got four pins. Samuel went and got a gutter. I went and got a strike. Both of them were staring at me like I was incredible. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Sarah said quickly. She got up and bowled. Soon enough our game was over.
> 
> In first place was me with 102 points, in second place was Sarah with 75 points, and in third place was Samuel with 56 points. I smiled from ear to ear completely happy that I won. Samuel rolled his eyes and dragged me and Sarah behind him so that we can start roller skating.
> 
> We roller skated four a few hours. Samuel was a lot better than me and Sarah combined. He had some skills. Even saying that was an understatement. I t reminded me of the time me and Sebastian were at the frost fair and he threw me onto Noah's Ark to save me from the bomb blasts. My eyes started tearing up and I quickly skated to the bathrooms to hide the fact that I was crying. I didn't like it when people saw me so vulnerable.
> 
> I sat and silently cried for a few minutes when I heard the door open. "Ciel? Are you in here? Are you okay?" Samuel asked. I sniffled and he walked over to my stall and opened the door. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "No way I would tell you!" I said. I wiped the tears away and took my skates off. "I'm done skating." I stated. He smiled and carried my shoes to the counter and paid for our stay.
> 
> I walked back to the car and sat down. Sarah and Samuel arrived a moment later and we drove off towards the beach. I t was getting dark and there were no more scuba lessons so we just walked along the beach talking to each other. After a while we went back home and I fell asleep.
> 
> The next morning I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. "Come in." I said. Sarah came in holding some more scones for me to eat. I ate silently and left to change. I came back and we left for the beach. I said that I wanted to go scuba diving first and they agreed.
> 
> We plunged into the beautiful ocean blue. The fish swam around me and bubbles sprouted from their mouths. The coral and anemones were colorful and were scattered all around the ocean. There were sharks and underwater caves. The sea life was amazing. A saw a seahorse and smiled.
> 
> I stopped swimming and stared at. Then something strange happened. It came to me. It literally came to me and nuzzled against my chest. I continued swimming and found an injured dolphin. I cradled it in my arms and swam towards the boat. The boat we dove off of was a marine life boat. I swam up and asked if they could help the dolphin. One person jumped in the water and began working immediately.
> 
> When I was sure that the dolphin was okay I swam back to the boat. Samuel and Sarah were standing there waiting for me. We got back on the boat and went back home. Samuel and Sarah filled up a bunch of water balloons and water guns. I saw them place the bucket down on the ground.
> 
> "Here are the rules." I said. They listened carefully and agreed. We grabbed 10 balloons each and a water gun. There were no refills. We all took off in our different directions. We weren't allowed to go inside any of the buildings and we weren't allowed to go into the woods.
> 
> I quickly and quietly climbed up to the roof. "Ready." I called. The other two did as well and the water balloon fight began. I watched from the roof and stayed hidden. They were both really good at dodging things. I aimed my water gun and shot Sarah in the leg. She cursed and tried to find where the shot came from but couldn't spot me.
> 
> She began hopping on one leg and was so focused on finding me that she hadn't realized that a water balloon was speeding right for her. She got hit and cursed again. The rules were: You could only shoot the water gun at someone's arms or legs. If an arm or a leg is shot then you can't use that limb. If you got hit with three water balloons then you were out. If you got shot with a water gun anywhere else then you would gain a life and the person who shot you would lose one.
> 
> It was a game I played with my servants. It was fun and I almost always won. There was also no physical contact allowed. It was a very fun game indeed. I grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Samuel who was too busy trying to get Sarah out. This game was going to be too easy because they both liked me and would spend the whole game trying to get each other out.


	15. Water Balloon Fight

> I jumped down off of the roof while both of them were preoccupied. They both have one leg and their throwing arm left. They also only had one heart each. I still had everything intact. I slid behind the dumpsters and watched them fight. It was quite amusing.
> 
> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I had no idea how I lost the first heart or my arm. I was watching Sarah the whole time. Then I remembered that Ciel was playing too. There was only one place he could have gotten a shot like that. I looked over to the roof and Sarah followed my gaze. "We never did say he couldn't go up there." I yelled. She nodded understanding. We were temporarily on a team.
> 
> We stalked towards the roof and saw a figure. We jumped up there and realized that it was just Dean. I stood there disappointed. He was cackling like a maniac. "Where is he?" I asked. He just made a lip zipping gesture. Elizabeth and Jesse walked out and asked to join. I explained the rules and told them we would start over when one of us won.
> 
> Just then a cold wet substance splashed against my back and I knew that I had lost. I looked at Sarah and by the expression on her face I knew that she got hit too. I looked behind me and saw Ciel standing in the middle of the field laughing his butt off. "What's so funny?" I asked. He just kept laughing. I jumped down and grabbed his shoulders. "What's so funny?" I asked again.
> 
> His eyes widened when I touched him and his smile fell. He tried to wriggle out of my grasp but I gripped him harder. "What the hell was so fucking funny?" I asked, anger lacing my voice. His eyes began to tear up and his lip began trembling and I could tell that I was scaring him... or reminding him of something he didn't want to remember.
> 
> I quickly let him go and apologized to him. He grabbed his shoulders and rubbed them muttering ow. _Wait that hurt? It's not supposed to hurt when your a demon. Unless... but he can't be... there's no way._ "Samuel... a-are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "You were just staring and your eyes widened so big I thought they would pop out of your head." he said.
> 
> We played another quick water balloon fight and Ciel won again. Afterward I rushed up to my room and sat on my bed. _How is this possible? If he turned into a demon then he would become the same type as the demon whose blood he drank. This doesn't make sense._ I called Jesse up and told him to come alone.
> 
> When he reached my room I asked him a few questions. "You fed Ciel demon blood before he died right?" I asked. "Yes." he answered. "What kind was it?" I asked. "Demon blood what else?" he asked. "That's not what I meant... whose was it?" I asked. "Mine... is there something your not telling me?" he asked. "What kind of demon are you?" I asked. "A shadow demon." he answered. "What is this all about?" he asked.
> 
> I told him to wait and I grabbed Ciel and brought him up to my room. "Ciel what was funny about earlier?" I asked. He started laughing again. I grabbed his shoulders and he tensed. "What was so funny?" I asked again. "What are you doing Samuel?" Jesse asked. "Shh." I said. I gripped him tighter than I had earlier. "Samuel let him go!" Jesse said.
> 
> I let him go and Ciel hit the floor with a thud. He rubbed his shoulders and kept muttering ow. "Why do you keep hurting me?" he asked. "Does that really hurt?" I asked. "Of course it does... is it not supposed to?" he asked. I looked at Jesse and saw he had his mouth wide open as well as his eyes.
> 
> "How... he... mine... I'm not... huh?" Jesse stuttered. "I don't know either." I admitted. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Ciel... demons aren't supposed to feel pain." I said. "Are you saying I'm not a demon?" Ciel asked. "No... what I'm saying is... demons don't feel pain unless..." I started.
> 
> _****_ _****_ ****


	16. Demons

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Unless what?" I asked. "Unless... well... I don't know how to explain this. I'll start from the beginning." Samuel said. I got comfortable and so did the other demons. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.
> 
> "So as we all know the first demons were created by Lucifer and all that Jazz right?" he asked. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well after the first ones he vowed never to create another one directly. So he gave his demons the ability to do that. They could either steal a humans soul or turn them into a demon." he said. I knew this and was still waiting for him to continue.
> 
> "There are five different types of demons." he said. "Mainly." I heard him mumble. "These five types of demons consist of Spider Demons, Crow Demons, Cat Demons, Shadow Demons, and Mind Demons. Each of these types of demons have their own powers. A spider demon can turn into a spider and tear themselves apart. A crow demon can become a crow and use telepathy. A cat demon can turn into a cat and can fly. A shadow demon can turn into a shadow or melt into the shadows. And a Mind demon can use compulsion." he said. I also knew that.
> 
> "The different type of demon you become depends on the blood of the demon whose blood you drank from. Take Lizzie for example. I wanted to turn her into a demon but not a shadow one so when I fed her demon blood I gave her that of a cat demon, before I killed her." Jesse said. I scowled at him and returned to Samuel waiting for more.
> 
> "There is also another type of demon unknown to mankind. They are called the Hunters. They weren't ever created by Lucifer. They were humans who went to hell before coming back to reality. When they came back they were human once again but if they became a demon they would become a Hunter. Hunter demons can only pass their blood down to demons who could potentially become a Hunter Demon. For example: If the demon who turned Sarah was a Shadow Demon then she would become a shadow demon. But if the shadow demon that turned her used the blood of a Hunter Demon she would have been killed to become a demon but would die because she wasn't meant to be a Hunter." Samuel explained.
> 
> "You see Hunter Demons are very rare and have incredible power. They don't have to use all of it but they can pick and choose. These demons can kill anybody they like with the snap of their fingers. They also have the same abilities as all the other demons. They can pick and choose whichever ones they would like to use at any given time but they are dangerous because they have the ability to kill even a demon if they had reason too. They have to have a reason to kill that being though." Jesse said.
> 
> "Most demons don't believe they exist. They are considered stupid for believing in these fictional creatures. The only demons who believe in them are the ones that have met them or the ones who fear them. You see when a Hunter Demon is a human they radiate off a lot of potential. Most of them do anyways. Some of them never become one and others don't radiate of the power before or after. Hunter Demons are hard to spot and nearly impossible to kill. There is only one thing that could physically kill them and that is the oldest demon sword in existence. If a Hunter Demon was an ally that would be an amazing step but if it were a foe... well that would worsen the situation. The demons who know about Hunter Demons know what they are doing. All other demons are blind to it. The Hunter Demons are working with the angels to 'purify' the world but are destroying instead just like the angels want. A Hunter Demon is also part angel giving it the ability to change not only genders but faces as well. They can also posses the power of a reaper, which they created, and an angel, which they are part of. They are terrifying creatures and aren't good to mess with." Samuel explained.
> 
> "And why am I learning about this?" I asked. "Because..." Jesse started. "There is one other thing you should know and that will explain why your learning about this." Samuel interrupted. I waited for him to continue. "They are the only demons... that can feel pain." he said quickly. At first I was still confused on why I learned this boring lesson but my eyes widened in realization.
> 
> "Are you saying... I'm a... that I...?" I stuttered. "Yes we are." Jesse said. "H-how?" I asked. "It just so happens that they can turn even with the blood of another demon because they can posses those abilities." Samuel said. "Wh... huh...I... hurt... him... no... uh..." I stuttered. "It's okay. Like I said... they can kill demons if they want but they don't have to." he said catching on to why I was nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment even if you say it sucks... I just need to know how this chapter went. I was kind of nervous when writing it so I apologize.


	17. Amuesment

 

> _**SAMUEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Today me, Sarah, and Ciel were going to go to an amusement park. I felt like it was the right thing to do since yesterday I pretty much called him a threat. I was still nervous about going with him but at least I still cared for him. In the end Sarah would have my back if he attacked anyway.
> 
> We pulled into the parking lot and I looked at Ciel. He was staring out the window with an unfocused gaze. He didn't seem to realize where we were, or that we stopped for that matter. He was definitely thinking and I could guess what he was thinking about. I shook his shoulders and he tensed immediately.
> 
> Then he realized where we were and his eyes teared up. _Why do I always make him sad? I don't mean to but he always tears up._ We got out of the car and headed towards the park. There were water rides and rollercoasters everywhere we looked. I asked Ciel what he wanted to get on and he pointed at one that had a bunch of loops and went really fast. I was totally up for it.
> 
> When we got off of the ride he was a totally different person. He wasn't frowning anymore. He was happy and smiling. His eyes were shining and he seemed excited for what was to come. His smile made me melt and I would do anything for him even if it cost a lot of money. I knew that I couldn't get too attached but it was hard and I couldn't help it. I was in love with Ciel Phantomhive.
> 
> We played a bunch of arcade games and Ciel lost at a lot of them. That balloon game sucked though. Ciel was really good at it, he kept getting all the big prizes. Me and Sarah kept getting stuck with all the tiny stuff like the fishes and emoji faces. We walked and talked while eating ice cream and enjoyed our time together. I got to learn more about Ciel. I learned why Sebastian was there in the first place and what happened not to long ago at the maze.
> 
> I learned that he was forced to confess his love and when they got back he tried to hide it but couldn't. Sebastian had rocked his world. I wanted so badly for him to kiss either me or Sarah so I could see who he liked better but I knew that we would be forced to give him back afterwards. Unless...
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I tried to frown the whole time we were there but I couldn't help it. I loved this place so much. Me and my mom used to come here all the time when I was younger. Those were some good times. I missed them.
> 
> I knew that Sarah and Samuel were running out of ideas to please me and they were both getting antsy. I had to choose between the two and it didn't matter in my opinion because I don't like them and I never will. I also get to be back with Sebastian if I kissed one of them so I was more than willing to do whatever it took to get him back.
> 
> "Explain to me how the kiss is going to work." I said. "Well whoever you get will kiss you and you have to follow through with it whether it's slow and passionate or fast and eager. You have no choice but to follow or no Sebastian." Sarah said. I nodded understanding what she would do if she got her hands on me. I made my decision and I wasn't going to change it. Even though I was fully aware of what would happen.
> 
> I looked up at him and smiled. I looked back at Sarah and saw a murderous look on her face. It frightened me but I was going to show that. After the amusement park we drove back home and I thought about what I was about to do.
> 
> _**SARAH'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I saw Ciel smile up at Samuel right after talking about what was going to happen and I knew that I was about to lose. My eyes were glowing with hatred for a certain someone. As we drove home I was trying to come up with a plan that would help me get revenge on both Ciel and Samuel.
> 
> I finally came up with a plan. We were called into Samuel's room later that evening. "I called you here to announce who has won the game." Ciel said. In the next second I was gone and was ready to carry out my plans for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's she gonna do? What's gonna happen?


	18. The Kiss

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I didn't want to choose any of them because I didn't like either of them but I knew that the only way to get out of here and get Sebastian back was to choose one of them and kiss them. I had to choose who made me feel happier in these past few days but I had no clue. They both did a lot and they both sucked sometimes.
> 
> I had finally chosen and called them both in to tell them who it was that I had chosen. Apparently Sarah knew because she left which left me and Samuel standing alone. He didn't even notice that she left because he was still waiting patiently for me to tell him who won the game.
> 
>  "Are you going to answer who won?" he asked. "Just take a look around. You're the only one left in the room. Sarah just knew that she didn't win." I said. He looked around and for the first time seemed to notice that he was in fact alone in the room. "Oh well umm okay." he said. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No I was just wondering h-how did I win?" he asked.
> 
> "Well... you made me smile more and I had more fun with you than I did with her. I had to choose one of you and you wouldn't be as bad... plus the fact that I am gay helps too." I answered. "That's true." he said scooting closer to me. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. I suddenly felt nauseous but I knew that I had to kiss him anyway, so I leaned in and puckered up.
> 
> Our lips connected and I had to follow his way even if I didn't enjoy it. He wanted a slow and passionate kiss even though I could tell that he was completely eager to kiss me. I knew that he wanted to make it last so I allowed him even though I felt like I was going to puke my brains out.
> 
> I kept telling myself that it was Sebastian who was kissing me so it wouldn't be that bad but his stench reached through my protective barrier. I felt really bad about kissing him when I had promised Sebastian to only love and kiss him like I actually cared.
> 
> He moaned and deepened the kiss and I had no choice but to follow but I wish that I didn't. The door leading to his room opened with a loud and slow creak. The door opened all the way to reveal Sarah standing there with a smug smile. I didn't see why she was smiling and asked her why. She just smiled even more and that's when I noticed that he was standing right next to her.
> 
> "You lied to me!" he yelled and he ran off. I was momentarily stunned and had about two seconds to decide if I wanted to tell him or not. If I chased him I would give up my secret but if I didn't I might lose him and that thought scared me so I ran after him as fast as I could.


	19. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Ciel... just go. I don't want to see your face at all." he said, beginning to cry.
> 
>  
> 
> He had no idea how much those words had hurt me and I ran off in the other direction crying.

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Nothing mattered to me at the moment. I didn't care if I lost everything I held dear to me. The only thing I was afraid of was losing Sebastian. I ran after him, not caring if he found out I was a demon. I just didn't want to lose him so I was willing to do anything to get him back and that's the thought in my mind as I ran towards him.
> 
> _ **SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I let myself believe that I had something that could make me happy in this world. I never believed that I would be the type of demon to ever fall in love but I did and it was wonderful. I couldn't believe the time that I had with him ever since I met him. I just can't believe that I let myself believe that he loved me back. I loved him and knew that I would get hurt and look where it got me in the end._
> 
> I stopped running and sat down on a rock and breathed in deeply trying to catch my breath. I tried to clear my mind but that scene kept replaying in my mind. It hurt me to see him kissing someone else. He broke his promise to me and I couldn't... I couldn't see anything but that.
> 
> I tried to steady my breathing but it kept picking up. My breathing kept speeding up until I could barely breathe. There was an unbearable ringing sound in my ears and I couldn't hear anything. I felt a cold, wet substance roll down my cheek. _Are these tears?_ They wouldn't stop falling and it began pouring. I didn't care my head began to hurt because the ringing in my ears.
> 
> I began freaking out and then I felt a warm hand rest on my back. I heard a man's voice instructing me how to calm down. When I eventually calmed down I turned to thank the man before I realized that it was him. I jumped up and backed up. "Sebastian... are you alright?" he asked. "No... I'm not. You hurt me." I said, slowly getting angrier by the second.
> 
> "Will you let me expl..." he started. "I don't want to hear it. You hurt me more than you could think possible." I said. "I'm sor..." he started but I ran off and didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I ran for what seemed like hours before I sat down on a rock. I heard his footsteps behind me and I got up.
> 
> "Sebastian please listen to me." he said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I gently pushed him away and began pacing. "Please let me explain." he pleaded. "What is there to explain?" I asked. "Everything." he said. He tried to get in front of my field of vision but I began pacing in the other direction.
> 
> "You kissed him Ciel... how do you explain that?" I asked. "The kiss didn't mean anything." he said. "Oh and I'm glad that kissing people means so little to you." I yelled.
> 
> **_ CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW: _ **
> 
> "I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled. "Oh really. Then how did you mean it?" he asked, yelling angrily. "Look I just wanted to explain everything to you so please let me." I pleaded. "How did you mean it and what do you need to explain?" he asked. I tried to look at him but he turned away and I could hear his voice cracking as he spoke his next words. "You broke my heart." he whispered. He whispered so quietly that I was barely able to hear him.
> 
> "I told you I didn't want to kiss him." I said. "It sure seemed like it to me." he said quietly. "Sebastian I would never hurt you like that on purpose." I said. "So was that kiss an accident?" he asked getting angry again. "N-no. You weren't meant to see that." I said. "Because you want me to be your little puppet right." he said. "No... why would you think that?" I asked.
> 
> "You just wanted to see me fall in love and be heartbroken. You wanted to use me to make you feel good right?" he asked. "N-no that's not it at all." I tried. "I'm not finished!" he yelled. "You just wanted to feel good because a demon can't feel. A demon can't fall I l-love right." he yelled. "No y-your wrong." I said.
> 
> "Really? Then why did you leave me and kiss him? Is it because I'm not good enough?" he asked calmly. "No Sebastian I love you." I said. "Really? Then why did you break your promise and kiss another man?" he asked yelling again. "I didn't mean any of it." I said referring to kissing Samuel. He didn't seem to think that's what I meant. "You lied to me. Why would you do such a thing?" he asked.
> 
> "I didn't lie to you." I said. "Bullshit. Now leave me alone." he said. "But Sebast..." I started. "No Ciel... just go. I don't want to see your face at all." he said, beginning to cry.
> 
> He had no idea how much those words had hurt me and I ran off in the other direction crying.


	20. What Did I Do?

> _**SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I didn't hear Ciel pestering me anymore so I relaxed and sat down. Then I thought about something. Ciel never stopped trying ever unless... unless he was upset. What did I do to make him so upset? I ran through our conversation again in my mind. _"No Ciel... just go. I don't want to see your face at all!" I yelled._ I gasped and felt really bad. I didn't mean it that way I just... I was just mad at him.
> 
> I got up and frantically searched for Ciel. _Where could he have gone? Where are you Ciel?_ I slowed down my pace and looked every direction that I possibly could. I opened up my ears and listened until I heard a soft sob. Tears came to my eyes as I ran towards that sound. I saw him resting against a tree with his head down. I wrapped an arm around him and saw him jump. He tried to swat my arm away but I wouldn't let him.
> 
> "Go away... you hurt me you monster." he sobbed. Those words stung and tears filled my vision once again. "Ciel I'm sorry I was just pissed please forgive me." I pleaded. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, which were swollen and red from all the crying. "And why should I forgive you? You didn't want to listen to a word I had to say." he said.
> 
> He got up and shrugged my arm off of his shoulder. He was about to start running when I spoke up. "I'll listen. I'll listen to what you have to say. Then you can leave if you want." I said. I sat down and watched as he wiped the tears from his face with is sleeve. He sat down and explained everything to me. Every last detail and I listened. He laughed at some of the faces I made but started crying when he told me how he felt when I said what I did.
> 
> "Ciel. I apologize. I was just upset. But I want you to know... even if you left me for that bastard I will still love you." I said wiping a tear from his face. He smiled and rested his head on my chest. "You know... this whole time I kept trying to come up with ways to get to you and I didn't want to do some of them. But I did anyway because I knew that I would get you back if I did." he said. I smiled at the thought and pressed my lips to his forehead.
> 
> "This was one hell of a night wasn't it?" I asked. "Just like your one hell of a butler. And don't you ever forget that I will love you until I die." he said. "I won't." I replied.
> 
> _** NOBODY'S POINT OF VIEW: ** _
> 
> And so the two rested and talked about their lives and each other and other things like that and even though it wasn't Sebastian's month for sleeping he found himself drifting off to a peaceful rest with the man he loved cradled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing at least one other story for this series so stay tuned if you enjoyed it.


End file.
